Curiousity corroded the camaraderie
by zcbmnvx
Summary: After a small chat with Asgore, Papyrus decides to go to sans to get answers for the king, and himself. When there are just some things Sans would rather keep to himself, how far would Pap dig in order to get the information he wants. How far will Sans go to keep it from him. And how much will their relationship stain itself from this. Just a shortie. Please adopt.


Like every other story I have on here, this is just a shortie and it's waiting patiently for someone to adopt it. I don't own Undertale but if I did, Muahahahahahaha! enjoy!

* * *

"Do you and your brother have any parents to speak of my friend?" Asgore asked papyrus as he sat with the large monster, both with warm tea in their hands. "Oh, not really sire. It has been just my little brother and I for quite a long time, there was an accident that left me with little to no memories of either of our parents or our life with them, I simply remember walking around with sans wrapped up in my scarf trying to find us food. If it hadn't been for Sans telling me, I would have sworn we never had parents or a home in the first place." Papyrus explained, taking a long sip of his tea as they both watched Sans, Alphys, and Undyne sit in the flowers. Alphys sitting close to Undyne as the two girls explained what anime was to Sans.

"What do you mean no home? I thought you and Sans lived in Snowdin?" Asgore questioned, looking at Papyrus through the corner of his eyes. As Asgore was going over previous years of Giftmas lists to help him alterthis years when he noticed a few of the names disappear off the list a few years back, only for two of them to suddenly reappear again, and the third missing spot on the list to never be filled. He searched for the third monsters name in the other lists only to find that those were sporting a small gap as well. Curious as to why,Asgore decided to question the taller skeleton and inquire why he and his brother somehow hopped off his list, And who the third was that never came back.

"Oh we live in snowdin now, but before that, Sans and I were on the streets. Though one day, after leaving Sans in our safe spot in waterfall to go find some supplies, I came back, sans took my hand and led me to snowdin, and showed me a large two story house and told me it was ours, we suddenly had a home. I don't really know how it came to be but I never questioned it. I was just so relieved that Sans and I would have a safe place to rest, I wouldn't have to keep him hidden in a cave in order for me to feel safe enough to go out and rummage up something to eat. After that, everything just changed for the better. Food became a constant, we had time to play and be kids. Sans suddenly became tired all the time, but I never thought anything of it, I just figured it was because when we were still on the streets, he only slept when he felt absolutely safe, now that we had a home, he felt constantly safe, so he constantly slept. I'm not sure if that was really why, but it seemed reasonable at the time. After that, we both got some sentey jobs in Snowdin, and have been working with them ever since." Papyrus explained. Though noticing the kings curious expression, Pap's went on. "As great and wonderful as I am, I unfortunately do not have all the details. If you were looking for anything more, you may want to question my brother. As lazy as he is, he seems to have more answer than I do." The warrior in training said as he stood up to give the king room to think and made his way over to his brother and friends, intent on asking a question of his own.

"Sans, I have a query for you." Paps said as he took a seat on the ground near his brother. "Ask away bro, I just hope the question is about science or ketchup, cuz if it's not, I'm not shuriken help you." Sans said with a lazy smile. "Did he just.." Alphys started to ask before Undyne quickly put her hands over her mouth. "He did, but Pap doesn't know much about anime, so as long as he doesn't catch on to what just happened, everything will remain calm" Undyne whispered to the scientist.

"well It's not about science or condiments, it's about us. And it's really more than one question. first of all, where did our parents didn't know, so I'm assuming he couldn't find anything connecting us to any adult skeletons he would know. Next, how in the underground did you get our house, I just realized that I never questioned it. And lastly, for now, why are you tired all the time, considering all I ever see you do is sleep, it just doesn't seem logical." Papyrus asked in rapid fire. Looking over at Sans, he saw that his brother had a bit of a panicky look on his face before he started stuttering.


End file.
